The King of Fighters XV Roster
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: The roster for an upcoming story. This is the first part of my sequel to KOFXIV:AOH.


_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, everyone. Thanks for stopping by. So, I've always thought that one thing that SNK and King of Fighters did extremely well was variety and quantity, and I wanted to make a list that reflected that. Well, I think I've done it. I've comprised … a megalith of a character list with … wait for it … 60 fighters! Now, this is the tournament roster for an upcoming fic. I hope you like my reasoning and I hope you like the roster. And here … we … go:**

**The King of Fighters XV Roster:**

**The Legacy Team**

Kyo Kusanagi

Adelheid Burnstein

Hiroshi Amaterasu

_Theme: _'Unmatched Bloodlines'

One phrase arose when tournament officials saw this team listing: be afraid. This triumvirate is being hailed as possibly the strongest trio of fighters in tournament history, and they just may be, considering their motivations. Kyo Kusanagi, ready for this to end years ago, has been training harder than ever, and even helped bring in the EX squad as a third pursuit team. He now stands the best chance he's had in a while to silence Ash. Adel Burnstein has searched everywhere for his missing sister, Rose, and now, with Hiroshi's help, he stands to find her by any means necessary. At the last tournament, Hiroshi Amaterasu had Ash dead to rights when he was viciously betrayed by Vice and Mature, whom he considered family. Now, with Adel's help, he stands to face all three of them with everything he can muster, even family techniques that put him in significant danger...

* * *

**The Rival Team**

Elisabeth Blanctorche

Duo Lon

Iori Yagami

_Theme: _'Serene Sovereign'

The Rival Team arrived just in time to help save Hiroshi Amaterasu. However, for Duo Lon and Elisabeth, it is the second time they had to watch as Ash slipped through their fingers. They both, nevertheless, agree that their decision to include Iori Yagami was an excellent one; his decision to give up a chance to face Kyo and drop out of the KOF XIV tournament led to them being able to confront Ash in the first place. The team returns with renewed vigor especially after hearing of a troika of teams all gunning for Ash. Rather than actually find out about the teams and offer to join them, Elisabeth, Duo Lon, and Iori figure it better that they simply stay out of the way, and take care of Ash should he try to escape these three teams. Unbeknownst to Iori however, he has actually gained a common enemy with Ash…

* * *

**The EX Sacred Treasure Team**

Moe Habana

Miu Kurosaki

Jun Kagami

_Theme: _'Ten-Speed Exceed'

Moe Habana, Miu Kurosaki, and Jun Kagami are all entering the main King of Fighters Tournament for the first time, thanks to Kyo and Benimaru. Moe jumps at the chance to see Kyo and Benimaru again, and hopes to at least be of some help to him in his situation. Jun Kagami joins her with the thought that the person targeting Kyo could set their sights on the ten treasures of Japan next, and, additionally, she relishes the chance to meet a vast new group of people. Miu Kurosaki says she'll join as well simply to appease Jun; secretly, however, she's grateful to Kyo for helping save her brother, Sinobu Amou. Quickly becoming part of the plan, the trio is included as one-third of a three-team alliance to bring down Ash Crimson. This marks the first time any original character from KOF EX has been included in the main roster.

* * *

**The Benimaru Team**

Benimaru Nikaido

Goro Daimon

Shingo Yabuki

_Theme:_ 'Another Joyride'

The Benimaru Team reunites as one of three teams aimed at Ash Crimson. Goro Daimon, his son now a junior Judo champion, returns to the tournament after a long hiatus to aid his friends in the struggle they've contended with in his absence. Benimaru Nikaido continues in his quest to help Kyo deal with his problem, but secretly he also wants to find out more about Hiroshi Amaterasu, who he feels is starting to compete with him (as far as female admirers and culinary skill is concerned). As usual, Shingo is the most eager and most anxious to enter, but this time, he has much more legitimate motivation than maybe ever. He fights alongside his idol as backup, and maybe surpass his role as a simple student to a partner. More than that, he makes every effort he can to keep a promise he made to Chizuru: to finally return the Yata Mirror to her, its rightful owner.

* * *

**Korea Team**

Jinju "May" Lee

Jhun Hoon

Kaphwan Kim

_Theme: _'Troubled Seoul'

Now more than ever, Kaphwan Kim's life is affected by evil at every turn. Shortly after uncovering a name in his investigation, both Chang and Choi go missing. Then, before he could find out where his students were, he returns home to find it ransacked and his wife and two sons (Myeng Swuk, Dong Hwan, and Jae Hoon respectively) abducted. The only clue left behind is a single note: "To save your family, you must be unforgivable. Which do you hold most dear?" Confused and disconcerted by his growing predicament, Kim enters with a distracted mind and a heavy heart as he tries to piece everything together while trying to keep his life intact.

* * *

**Kang Team**

Kang Bae Dal

Jung Taekuk

José 'Pepe' Rodriguez

_Theme: _'Seoul Robber'

The attacker on Kaphwan Kim's life is … Kang Bae Dal. Kang is a very prominent martial artist of incredible skill in Korea. Many consider his Hapkido and Tang Soo Do second to only one style … Kim's Tae Kwon Do. One day, in a public exhibition hailed as a testament to Korea's fighting community, Kang and Kaphwan fought an epic match with Bae Dal losing just barely. Soon, he fell into a deep depression, and grew incredibly resentful for all things Kim Kaphwan, from the nation's hero worship of him all the way down to his mantra: "Evil is unforgivable". Now, he has other plans for the Justice Team's captain. Jung Taekuk, daughter of the famed Master Taekuk and childhood friend of Kang, eagerly enters with him though she has no knowledge of his terrible designs. Jose agrees to join the team after he was asked, merely wanting to help and purely for the excitement of finally entering the tournament.

* * *

**The Gorgeous Team**

King

Mai Shiranui

Leona Heidern

_Theme: _'The Queen of Fighters Reprise'

With the departure of Blue Mary, King and Mai Shiranui are once again left without a third team member. However, they are saved from yet another long search relatively quickly by a totally left-field source indeed … Leona Heidern. Evaluating her state for a return to duty, Heidern comes across a distressing reality for his daughter: Her duty and service to Ikari was really all she had. Even Heidern himself had other companions outside of work in Saisyu Kusanagi, Takuma Sakazaki, and Chin Gentsai. So, worried that Leona would live a life filled with nothing but war and conflict, he sends her on a special "mission": 'infiltrate' the Women's Fighters Team and integrate herself into their group. Thinking it just a mission, Leona follows the order, not realizing the task is essentially for her to make friends.

* * *

**The Masters Team**

Heidern

Takuma Sakazaki

Saisyu Kusanagi

_Theme_: 'In Spite of one's Age Ver. Eternal'

The Masters Team each has a dilemma concerning their children. Heidern, concerned for his daughter's life, called his two friends together, so he could personally ensure Leona's success on her latest 'mission'. Takuma had stayed relatively downbeat until he heard of the Anti-Kyokugen Team. Now, his pupils have been challenged to a public exhibition by the enemy team, so Takuma dusts himself off in the name of Kyokugen Karate. However, neither of them has as precarious a position as Saisyu. The ancient art master had been spending his time happily with his wife, Shizuka, but, with the Kusanagi sword in danger, he is forced back into action to defend the Kusanagi name, and more importantly, assist his son. More than anything else, The Masters Team strives for Saisyu's sake.

* * *

**The Lone Wolves Team**

Terry Bogard

Andy Bogard

Joe Higashi

_Theme: _'One Shine of Hope'

The Lone Wolves Team is facing its most tumultuous and dangerous tournament run ever. With new crime bosses moving in and warring for territory, Southtown is growing more and more deadly with each passing day. With their allies all wrapped up in other affairs, The Lonely Wolves stand as the only ones able to fight off all the threats and as the last remaining hope for a city seemingly destined to descend into havoc and chaos. The reemergence of the Outlaw Team and Billy Kane is no reason for rest, but there's an even greater threat. The 'Kings of Southtown' team stands as the single biggest test, a test that Terry, Andy, and Joe cannot lose for the sake of their home. Terry especially has a clash waiting with Kain R. Heinlein, who has specific designs on Terry's adoptive son, Rock.

* * *

**The Garou Team**

Bonne Jenet

Gato

Tizoc

_Theme: _'Kiss Me Goodbye'

Bonne Jenet and Tizoc readily signed up for another run in the King of Fighter Tournament. However, back in the KOF XIV, Gato started to feel the team was going nowhere, and grew tired of fighting with the team with 'nothing to show for it'. Then, during the later rounds, he spotted a very familiar shadowy figure watching the matches. Gato chased after the man, almost catching him, but to no avail. So, finally close to what he'd been reaching so long for, Gato eagerly joins his teammates in the chance that the man who might be his father would appear once again, hoping to stay with him this time.

* * *

**The High School Girls Team**

Tsugumi Sendo

Hotaru Futaba

Li Xiangfei

_Theme: _'SHINING BRAVE 2'

Driven by her intense zeal for fighting, Tsugumi longed to enter the world's biggest collection of the best fighters from all styles and walks of life, The King of Fighters Tournament. Finally, unable to hold back her exhilaration and getting up enough money, she travels to Japan, where she knew the fighters were gathering, and, as she's apt to do, promptly challenges the first fighter she sees. That happens to be Hotaru Futaba. Immediately after, Hotaru explains her family situation including looking for her brother and father, and, sympathizing with the loss of a mother, Tsugumi agrees to help her. Needing a third member, the two got into a fight with another girl who felt slighted when they didn't fully acknowledge her. This girl was Li Xiangfei. Hotaru eventually broke up Tsugumi and Li Xiangfei, and seeing her skill, Tsugumi and Hotaru ask her to join them, which she agrees especially since Li had been away from the tournament for so long.

* * *

**Kyokugen Team**

Ryo Sakazaki

Robert Garcia

Yuri Sakazaki

_Theme: _'Art of Fight – Dragon, Tiger, and Wings'

The Kyokugen team is now under attack from a rather different strategy: dead-on from a direct approach. Just as they were preparing for KOF XV, they were approached by the Anti-Kyokugen Team and challenge to a public exhibition, a challenge seen by all the Kyokugen students. Taken completely off-guard and definitely unsure of how to respond, the three practitioners have little to no choice but to accept it. Now, faced with the most straight-forward assault on their art, Ryo, Robert, and Yuri must get ready to defend the name and reputation of Kyokugen.

* * *

**Anti-Kyokugen Team**

Eiji Kisaragi

Malin

Kasumi Todoh

_Theme: _'Victorious'

The Anti-Kyokugen team had been turned away at every turn, and even began to consider giving up the pursuit. Then, one day, Kasumi relayed the circumstances that lead to her father going missing … and then it hit them. That was what they should do. After all, what better way to discredit the Kyokugen discipline and completely humiliate all of its disciples than to publicly face and defeat its three most skilled and famous users? With a plan in place, they eagerly set out for the Kyokugen gym, and lay out the challenge. Now, with their chance set before them, Eiji, Malin and Kasumi prepare to fight and hopefully conquer their fighting rivals.

* * *

**The K' Team**

K'

Maxima

Kula Diamond

_Theme: _'KD-0092'

During the King of Fighters XIV, K' and company found Shroom and Rimelo, the two girls they faced off with on the Ikari base, but, when K' confronted them about their retreating, they merely say that he keeps getting ahead of himself and the time for them to fight has not come yet. When the Ikari team arrives, the two girls once again jolted away with both teams right on their heels. This turned out to be a set-up as the girls lead both teams right into the waiting clutches of Mukai. The K' Team decided to face the returning adversary, freeing up the Ikari team to continue the chase, and also taking the opportunity to finish the fight started in 2003. Finally, after another battle, K' wins again, this time damaging Mukai; however, Mukai actually congratulates him on beginning to realize his potential and again escapes. K', for a change, enters the team into the ranks as he's completely fed up with being jerked around by his enemies…

* * *

**Ikari Team**

Ralf Jones

Clark Still

Whip

_Theme: _'Desert Requiem – Mission XV'

Ralf, Clark, and Whip eventually tracked down the two girls who invaded the Ikari base and stole Heidern's eye patch, and, along with the K' team, gave chase when they took off. Eventually, the girls led the pair of teams right to Mukai. Fortunately, the K' Team elected to take on Mukai, freeing up the Ikari Warriors to continue on with the pursuit. However, the girls prove way too fast, and they get away. The Ikari team, nevertheless were encouraged from coming so close, and now strive to come even closer. On a side note, they find particular contentment when they hear of Leona's special 'mission', and additionally intend to support it.

* * *

**Neo Psycho Soldier Team**

Athena Asamiya

Sie Kensou

Momoko

At the conclusion of the KOF XIV, the Psycho Soldier Team finally came face-to-face with the entity that has filled them with so much latent dread: Ron. The former Flying Brigand leader, accompanied by Misty, quickly told them that he came in peace, and simply wanted to encourage them to continue improving and for Sie to continue with the Dragon Spirit. He even alluded that he could teach Sie and Bao about it, which they declined. Nevertheless, though he said otherwise and acted civil, the dark and sinister aura around him was especially thick and too powerful to ignore. He also seems to know about their abilities as he was careful to only think of what he was about to say. In many ways, he seemed to know just enough to be dangerous…

* * *

**Agents Team**

Vanessa

Ramon

Blue Mary

_Theme: _'Incognito'

The Agents Team saw no success in KOF XIV. Even though Mukai resurfaced and was defeated a second time, he again escaped without further encounter, without the agents even getting close to him. Hitting a wall, Seth and the team had doubts about how to proceed. Then, they got a huge break especially regarding Seth: Ron finally showed his face. He apparently had been shadowing the Psycho Soldier Team for quite some time, and showed enough interest to suggest he would continue to do so. With this new lease, the Agents team sets out to investigate the Psycho Soldier team and just what reason does Ron have to connect to them?

* * *

**The Outlaw Team**

Billy Kane

Oswald

Shen Woo

_Theme: _'Villain's Masquerade'

Oswald and Shen Woo fought to a rather surprising conclusion at the end of KOF XI: stuck in a stalemate, they figure that could help each other and decided to overthrow the black market pharmacist by themselves. Shen Woo gets the massive fight he'd hoped for as he pummels countless bodyguards while Oswald is able to intimidate the drug-dealer into giving (and supplying from then on) the Dragon Pills. News of the two-manned takeover spreads like wild fire through underground crime network until it reaches the boss of all crime bosses: Geese Howard. Covering his bases as a good boss should, Geese sends Billy Kane to team with (and possibly recruit) Oswald and Shen Woo especially with new threats fast approaching on Geese's territory.

* * *

**Kings of Southtown Team**

White

Abel "Grant" Cameron

Kain R. Heinlein

_Theme: _'Own This City'

The new boss team is made up of the single biggest threats to the power structure in South Town. In anticipation for the King of Fighters Tournament XV, White approaches Kain, and proposes the idea of forming a team as a way to eliminate their common enemies. The prospect intrigues Kain as a way to scout possible allies and to face his most powerful adversaries head-on. Ultimately however, the idea doesn't come about from White's proposal; Kain quickly suspects that the rival crime boss actually has ulterior motives for the alliance. Nevertheless, Kain accepts the invitation, and sets out for the tournament. Loyal to Kain and compelled to do so, Grant joins the team as well in accordance with Kain's wishes.

* * *

**The Ash Team**

Vice

Mature

Ash Crimson

_Theme: _'Elegant Egotist'

In the conclusion of the KOF XIV, just as Hiroshi prepared to finally defeat Ash, Vice and Mature heartlessly stabbed him in the back, turning on the one who nursed them back from the brink of death, and sided with Ash, almost helping him steal Hiroshi's family treasure. With these two 'seasoned veterans' as he calls them by his side, The Sneering Blaze has two stable teammates in his quest to regain the Kusanagi sword. However, more obstacles stand in his way than ever with the better-than-ever Kyo Kusanagi, the incredibly-powerful Adelheid Burnstein, and the righteously-furious Hiroshi Amaterasu. Also, there's one more possible wrench in the plan: after being treated as cherished family members for so long, Mature and Vice are not adjusting well to once again being demeaned and held subservient.

* * *

_**A/N**_**: There you have it; 60 fighters, as promised. I hope I covered everybody, and I again hope you liked my reasoning. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


End file.
